dreams of destination
by BlueLightSky
Summary: [not complete] Sora had the same nightmare for weeks and she doesn't want it to happen. in the mean time she want's to be with her only crush boy Yamato. her best friend Mimi have a crush on Yamato too will she try to handle seeing Sora with him.her love life may go good to worst. SORATO
1. Think about you and your dreamm

My first Sorato

**a/ n:**I don't own digimon or any of it characters

Chapter 1:

Sora was crying holding Yamato. "he...he's deed. Yamato is deed." She hugged him. Her tears were falling on his crest, suddenly Yamato and Sora's crest start to get this strong light...

"Sora! Sora! wake up." She opened her eyes and saw her mother. 'Oh, i am in my room. What's wrong? Everything seems so normal and weird.' Sora thought.

"Sora. Yamato is waiting for you outside." Her mother said.

"Oh no, this is embarrassing. Mom could you tell him to wait for me in the living-room?" Sora said leading her mother to the door.

"Okay, i will."

Sora closed the door and started to change her cloths.' i can't believe i had the some nightmare again. i am so late now i hope he doesn't get mad'

She left her room and saw Yamato sitting in the living-room.

"hi Sora."

"Hey Yama, ready to go?"

"yeah."

"bye mom." Sora said closing the door.

Sora and Yamato arrived at the park. They started walking saying nothing. 'Oh no, she'll start to think I'm boring now. i had a crush on her sense we started middle school, but now we're in high school. i have to make a move.' Yamato thought. He stopped walking, Sora goes in front of him the start to stare at each other.

"Yama?" she asked.

"hmm..."

"can we sit for a while?"

"sure."

After a few minutes they sat. Sora starts to space out for fifteen minutes . Yamato gave her a weird look.

"Sora!" he yelled. but she didn't listen. She looked really upset. Sora looked at the sky.

'Oh, what's wrong with me? That dream. is something going to happen to Yama.' Sora looked at Yamato her heart started to beat so loud and fast.

"Sora! Sora! are you alright?" he touched her forehead. "your temperature is normal. but, you don't look that good." he moved his hand to her hair.

"it's okay, i feel good." she smiled at him.

"okay fine. but, i know that something happened to you. you've spaced out a lot." he stood up avoiding seeing her like this.

"how can you tell?" she questioned Yamato. he still didn't look at her.

"because, i am your best friend and i know when you seem good-by looking at your eyes." he got close to her. "so, tell me. what happened?" he sat next to her so closely.

"but..." she got cutted.

"hi guys."

Sora and Yamato looked behind and saw Takeru.

"hi." Sora and Yamato said.

"what are you doing here Takeru?" Yamato asked.

"i was just taking a walk. when i saw you two sitting so close." Takeru gave them a weird look, they both blushed and looked away from each other. "bye." Takeru left.

'finally.' Yamato thought. "you were saying." Sora faced him. he was smiling.

"well, please don't laugh?"

"i won't laugh."

"i had a nightmare..."

"yeah, about what?" he asked.

"Sora." someone called her. Sora and Yamato saw Jun in front of them.

'oh no, it's her again. and she's alone. i wonder why isn't she with my fan club.' he thought looking at her so madly.

"Yamato, what are you doing with this girl?" Jun got mad at Sora. Sora looked away.

Yamato stood up, " leave her alone Jun. and what i see in Sora she's a better person than you are." Yamato yelled at her. Jun began to cry, Yamato didn't care. Sora looked up. "Sora, let's go." he said taking her hand and they walked away.

After a few minutes, Sora stopped watching the sky. "it's almost night." Sora whispered.

Yamato looked at the sky, "yeah, i need to get you home."

"Sorry." she apologized.

"about what?"

"today." a tear fell down from her eyes.

he erased her tears with his fingers. She starts to cry even harder Yamato gave her a hug. 'i have to talk to her mother about this tomorrow.'

the next day Sora went to visit Mimi.

"hi Mmi."

"hey Sora." Mimi hugged Sora. "let's go to my room." Mimi said. Sora stared at Mimi's room. "is something wrong Sora? you look really tired." both of the girls sat on the bed.

"i do?"

"did something happen between you and Yamato?" 'does she like Yamato more than a friend? no way i love him too.' Mimi thought.

"i have something to tell you." Sora said.

"okay you can tell me anything." she said.

"i...i love Yamato more than a friend. but, i don't know if loves me back." she cried really hard.

'she loves him i feel so stupid. i don't want to lose Sora. i am not going to be between them. i already know that he loves her back.' "Sora." Mimi starts. "what happen before you two went out yesterday?"

At Sora's house the door bell rang. Sora's mother opened the door and saw Yamato. "hello Yamato."

"hi."

"sorry, Sora isn't here right now. so..."

"i know. i came here to talk to you." Yamato said.

"okay, come in."

When Mimi heard all the story. "oh, it was the same nightmare you start seeing weeks ago." Mimi said.

"yeah, i don't know if it's gonna happen. i hope not." Sora closed her eyes.

"well..." Mimi said.

"well, what?" Sora asked.

"you have a crush on Yamato." Mimi said trying to make Sora blush.

"i have to go home." Sora stood up.

Yamato told Sora's mother what happened. "could you tell me why is Sora crying and upset?"

"well when her father died she was upset. but, you and your friend were always there for her. now i don't know what's making her feel sad and worried." said.

"okay."

"oh, i forgot. when i woke her up today she was scared and sweating." said.

"okay, i need to go." he left Takenouchi's house.

Sora left Mimi's house and went to the park. she saw Yamato sitting there. she walked behind him and cover his eyes. "guess who?" she asked.

"Sora?"

"yeah." she laughed and sat next to him.

"Sora."

"hmm." she looked at him.

"can we go somewhere else? i need to talk to you in private."

both of them stood up and saw Taichi, Hikari, and Takeru. "leaving so soon." Taichi said.

"no, we're just going for a walk." sora said. her cheeks turned pink.

"really?" they all said staring at Sora and Yamato.

"yeah." Yamato said.

"big bro don't lie. you said you have a band practise today." Takeru said.

"i do, at night not now."

"okay so, what were you two doing here?" Hikari said.

"nothing." the both answered.

the friends sat in the park. "hey, when is your concert?" Taichi looked at Yamato.

"next week." Yamato said.

'what was he going to tell me? he said we need to talking private.' Sora thought.

"are you okay Sora?" Hikari asked.

"did you say something?" Sora blinked at Hikari.

"no, i didn't." Hikari said.

"okay then." Sora stared at her knees.

"Taichi, can we go home? i feel tired." Hikari touched her head.

"okay, let's go." they both stood. "bye guys." they left.

At seven-thirty. "Yamato, i am going home. bye Sora." Takeru walked out.

"bye." Sora waved.

After Takeru left. Yamato got up sora looked at him ."Sora come on, it's gonna be late i need to get you home. your mom must be worried." Yamato said grabbing Sora's hand. Sora got up her face was close to his. her heart start to beat fast.

"it's almost eight and you have a band practise." she said.

"i don't care." he said staring at her eyes. "i can't let you walk alone in the dark, it's not safe for a girl." Yamato's phone rang. "i have a message."

Yamato. it's you father.

your band mates canceled the practise.

Yamato smiled. "sora, guess what?"

"what?"

"my band practise is canceled."

"what!"

"sora . let's go."

he took her hand and start walking. 'i have to asked her now it's my chance.' he thought. his eyes were looking at her. Sora start noticing he was looking so she looked at him back. 'why did we stop? i cant think straight when I'm with him. i have to work this out.' she thought.

"Sora listen. i want to give you something."

"what is it?"

he took out a backstage pass for next week's concert and hand it to her.

"a backstage pass? but why?" she asked.

"after the concert could you go backstage? there's a thing i need to talk to you about." he looked away for a moment.

"okay." she took the backstage pass from him.

few minutes later. "okay, this is it." she said unlocking the house door. suddenly Yamato hugged her from behind. Jun was spying on them. "Sora." he said rubbing his hands on her shoulders.

"hmm."

"would you go out with me?" he said. she turned to face him. his hands got down to her waist. "like, on a date with me?" his face got close.

"yes, i would love to go on a date with you." she gave him a smile.

'he is asking her out. I'm going to kill her just wait Takenoouchi Sora.' Jun thought.

Sora put her hands around his neck and gave him a hug.

Whan Yamato got home his phone rang. "hello. who is it?" he asked.

"it's . thank you Yamato. I've never seen Sora so happy."

"you welcome." he said.

"could you do me a favor?" asked.

"what is it?" he asked.

"cloud you take care of Sora for me?" she asked.

"sure i will." he said.

* * *

**a/n:** leave a review


	2. Good-bye Mimi

**a/ n:**I don't own digimon or any of it characters

Chapter 2 :

Mimi woke up on a Friday morning.

"Mimi your breakfast is ready." a female voice said.

"Okay I'm coming." Mimi said.

When Mimi finished her breakfast the doorbell rang. "Coming." She opened the door and saw Sora. "Hi Sora."

"Hello Mimi. Are you ready for school?" Sora asked smiling.

"Yeah, I just need to get my bag." Mimi went to her room to get her bag and then went downstairs. "Sora let's get going." Mimi closed the door. On their way to school. "Sora you look so happy today."

"Yeah, I have something to tell you."

"what is it?" Mimi asked.

"Yamato asked me out."

Mimi screamed loudly. "I can't believe it."

"Don't scream some people are sleeping, you know." Sora whispered.

" Yeah, only lazy people."

When they got to school they saw Davis and Taichi. "Hello Taichi." Mimi starts. "Davis what are you doing here ? you're not in high school." Mimi said it to Davis in a scary way.

"I know, I was having a chat with Taichi. It is Important. Bye guys." Davis run out school.

"Hi Taichi. Where is Yamato?" Sora said.

"He's busy, so he's not coming to school." Taichi laughed rubbing his hair.

"Okay." Sora looked down.

"Look." Mimi said pointing at a teen-age boy. "He's so cute. I wonder what's his name?" Mimi said.

"I don't Know I've never seen him before." Sora and Taichi said.

'I think I'm in love. He's so much good looking than Yamato.' Mimi thought. Her cheeks got red.

"Mimi, I think you're in love. Why don't you go and talk to him." Sora said.

"}I can't."

"Why?"

"I think he already have a girlfriend . Guy's like him don't stay alone without a girl."

"ah. Girl talk. I'm leaving." Taichi said leaving the girls.

After school Mimi got home. she opened the door she saw a lot of boxes. "What's going on?" Mimi asked her parents.

"Mimi we're leaving Japan your father is going to work in America. I know it's going to be difficult for you leaving your friends." A tear fell from Mimi's eyes.

"When are we leaving?" Mimi start to cry.

"Tomorrow morning at seven." Her father said.

Mimi went to her room crying. She called Sora. "hello Sora."

"Mimi are you crying?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"My dad is working in America."

"That's great Mimi. You should be happy for him."

"I know, But, I'm leaving to America too."

"What Mimi? I don't want you to leave...When are you leaving, I want to say good-bye."

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning at seven. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't come tomorrow. I hate good byes."

"Okay, I'll say it on the phone...good-bye."

Mimi cried so hard and hang up the phone.

* * *

**a/n:** leave a review.


	3. Sadness and surprise

**A/N **I don't own digimon or any of it character.

* * *

Chapter 3 :

Dear Sora.  
I am now in America. I miss you so much. I sent a message to all my friend in Japan that says 'Guys I am going to America and I can't see you guys until next year.'  
Your friend Mimi.  
"She sent them a message." Sora said to herself.  
The doorbell rang. her mother opened the door and saw all Sora's friends. "Hello . Is Sora here."  
"Yeah, she's here. Why don't you go inside and I'll go get her."  
"Thank you." They all said.  
went upstairs she saw Sora leaving her room. "Sora."  
"What is it mom?"  
"All of your friends is here."  
"What? All of them?"  
"Yeah, did something happen?"  
Sora didn't say anything and she went downstairs.  
"Hi Sora." Her friends said.  
"Hi. What's going on?"  
"Mimi." They all said.  
'They got the message.' Sora thought sitting on the couch. "You got the..."  
"Yeah, we all got the message."  
"Oh."  
"Sora your her best friend. Mimi tells you everything, right?" Taichi said.  
"Um... Yeah."  
"Then, why didn't you tell us?" Taichi screamed at Sora.  
"Taichi calm down." Hikari said.  
"Sora, can you tell us everything?" Takeru said.  
A few minutes later Sora told them what they want to hear.  
"So, that's what happened yesterday?" Yamato said.  
"Well, I am still mad at you." Taichi said ignoring seeing her. Taichi looked at his sister. "Let's go home." Hikari and Taichi left.  
A few minutes later everyone left except for Yamato and Takeru.  
Yamato started texting Sora. 'Hey, do you want to make our date tonight?'  
'I don't know. After what happened yesterday. I don't feel that good.' Sora sent him a text.  
'Well, I can make you feel better.'  
'Okay, I'll go.'  
'What time should I pick you up?'  
'At seven-thirty.'  
'Okay.'  
"Would you two stop it. I know your texting each other." Takeru got mad. "I'll go home." Takeru left.  
"Why is he so moody today?" Sora asked.  
"I don't know."  
"So. what do you want to do?"  
"Um, I don't know. Do you?" he said.  
Sora looked at the clock."Ah, it's ten. I have to get ready for tennis practice."  
"Well, you go get ready and I'll drive you to school."  
"Thanks."  
Sora went upstairs to change her cloths. She changed as fast as she can. When she got downstairs. "Okay, we can go." Sora was wearing a white skirt and shirt.  
Yamato was staring at her for a moment. He shook his head. "Um...Let's go."  
Yamato opened the car door for Sora, "Thank you." Sora said.  
Yamato drove the car both of them were saying nothing. 'This is so awkward am I supposed to talk or him.' Sora thought.  
"Okay, we're here." He said.  
Sora got out of the car. "Thanks for driving me."  
Sora's coach ran into them. "miss Takenouchi I am sorry to say this. But, the practice got canceled."  
"What? why didn't you just call?" Sora said smiling.  
"I did. But, you didn't answer."  
Sora looked at her phone. "Oh, you did. Sorry."  
"It's okay, you can do anything you want today."  
Sora looked behind at Yamato. "Yamato could you drive me back."  
"Of course, I wouldn't let you stay here."  
"Thanks." Sora got in the car.  
Yamato drove the car. Sora looked at the streets. "Where are we going yamato?" Sora looked at him.  
"It's a surprise. You're not going home so soon. I want to show you something."

* * *

**A/N **so do I get a review.

Help guys I need your option for chapter 4.

1-where is Yamato taking Sora?

2-What is the surprise for Sora?

3-is he still going to take her on a date?


	4. Surprise and the trick message

_**A/N**_ I don't own digimon or any of it characters.

* * *

Chapter 4 :

"A surprise." Sora said. "What kind of surprise?"

"It's not really a surprise. I'm taking you to your favorite place."

"...Oh, what is my favorite place?" Sora looked down and saw a notebook next to her leg. She grabbed the notebook. "What is this?" She opened the notebook.

"It's where I write the lyrics to my songs." Yamato took the notebook away from her.

"Yamato."

"what?"

"How come every time I go to your house I don't see Takeru. Do you even live with each other."

Yamato didn't answer. He looked hurt. 'What did i just say. That none of my business. Even if Takeru didn't live with him.' Sora thought staring at her knees. "Yama sorry I shouldn't have asked you that."

"No no. It's okay." Yamato stopped talking for a few minutes. "We don't live with each other anymore." Yamato stopped the car. "THis is it."

"Oh, this is the most expensive restaurant in Odaiba."

"Yeah, I know Sora." He got out of the car and opened the passenger door. "Sora, let's go." He took her hand and walked into the restaurant. They both sat on a table.

"Yamato are you sure you have enough money to pay here? cause the restaurant is so fancy and expensive."

"You don't have to worry about it." Yamato hold her hand.

"Hello, can I take your order?" The waitress said.

Sora and Yamato looked at the menu .

"I'll order the beef steak." Yamato said.

"And the lady." The waitress got his attention on Sora.

"I'll have vegetables with spices." Sora said.

"How about some juice." The waitress said.

"I want orange juice." Yamato said.

"Me too." She said.

"Okay." The waitress left them alone.

Yamato stared at Sora. "I'm so glad that we're on a date."

"Yeah." Sora said smiling. "Wait a minute... We're on a date." Sora screamed and everyone in the restaurant stared at them. Sora put her hand on her mouth.

"Yeah, that's another surprise."

"But, it's still six o'clock and you were suppose to pick me up on seven." She took a deep breath and continued. "You tricked me."

"Isn't obvious." Yamato laughed.

"...And you didn't let me go home to change my tennis uniform."

"Because, you look hotter on it." Yamato kissed her on her cheeks. And everyone in the restaurant was like "AH."

'Did he really mean that. Ah... I hope he did.' Sora thought. "Hey, Yama did you get mad at me when I asked If you and Takeru live together?"

"No, I would never be mad at you." Sora smiled.

After they finished eating. Yamato paid for the food and they got in the car.

"I hope you get me home and not somewhere else." Sora put on her seat belt.

"Your not going home that fast. There is one place we need to go to." Yamato drove the car.

'Where is he taking me now? to my grave I wish.' she thought. "Yamato, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He touched her shoulder.

After a thirty minutes drive. Sora slept.

"Sora wake up." a voice of a male said. "Sora wake up." The same voice got said.

Sora opened her eyes. "Yamato what's going on." Sora touched her forehead.

"I want you to see this." Yamato pointed.

Sora looked outside. "The ocean? It's beautiful."

"I know. It's beautiful just like you." They looked at each other. Yamato got closer and put a hand on her waist. Sora's phone rang.

"I have a message." Sora saw the text.

_**Sora Takenouchi I know what your up to. Even if you kiss Yamato your never going to be happy. A**_**fter all he kissed a lot of girls before you.** _**Your never going to be happy ever.**_

_**From: unknown.**_

Sora looked hurt."Sora what's wrong? are you okay."

"It's nothing." SHe put her phone in her pocket.

"So, where were we?" Yamato said getting close to her. he put a hand on her waist and a hand on her back. they closed there eyes and almost kiss.

Sora pulled away. "I can't..." She cried. Yamato hugged her.

"Why?" he said.

Yamato looked at her eyes. she took her phone and showed him the message.

"Sora, you hate me now don't you?"

"No, no I would never be." They hugged again. She touched his hair. 'He have such a good hair.'

"Sora if you don't hate me... Kiss me." Yamato's lips touched hers. he was being gentle since it's her first kiss. They stayed like this for a while Then Yamato pulled away.

"That was my first..."

"Kiss." They both said.

"Was it perfect?" He asked.

Sora blushed. "Yeah."

When he got her home.

"Sora."

"What is it Yama?"

"Goodnight." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Chapter 5 coming soon...

* * *

_**A/N**_ What do you think please review.

please follow me on twitter, add me on facebook, like my facebook page, and visit my website. you can do that by going on my fanfiction profile.


	5. Night Over

**A/N **I don't own digimon or any of it characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5 :**

A day before the concert...

was having a nice dinner with her daughter. "Sora you seem to dress very nice this week. Every day I see you trying new cloths before you go somewhere." Her mother smiled.

_'I think I should tell my mom that I and Yamato are dating now.' _ Sora put the fork on the plate. "Mom we need to talk." Sora got serious. "This is going to sound weird but... I and Yamato started dating this week."

"Really? Have you kissed yet?" Her mother got excited.

"You sound just like Mimi."

"Well, have you kissed yet?"

"Yes, mom."

Her mother screamed. "Where was it?" Her mother sat next to her.

"Where was what?" Sora asked.

"Your first kiss."

"Near the ocean."

"That's so romantic."

Sora went to her room and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes for a moment. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Sora."

"Oh, Yamato."

"Sora, were you sleeping?"

"Kind of."

"Sorry, I just want to say goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Are you going to my concert tomorrow night?"

"Of course, do you still want to talk to me after the concert backstage?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight Yama."

"Goodnight Sora."

At Friday. The day of the concert...

Its four o'clock p.m. Sora was sitting on the couch watching movies. _'This is the worse movie I ever saw.'_

The doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Sora said.

"It's me Taichi."

Sora was nervous to open the door. "Sorry, my mom isn't here now. So I can't open the door to strangers." She said almost crying.

"Sora, I am not a stranger we know each other for years."

Sora opened the door.

"Sora. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Sora closed the door behind him. They sat in the living-room. Sora was scared to sit near him so she sat far away from him.

"Sora. I am so sorry for yelling at you that day. I didn't want Mimi to go either. Could you accept my apology?" He couldn't look at her.

_'Oh my god! I thought he's going to hit me on the face but I didn't expect that. I'm the one who supposed to apologize.' _Sora thought. "Taichi I'm the one who supposed to apologize. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who got angry at you."

"Okay."

"So, what were you doing before I came here."

"I was watching TV."

"Great, I'll keep you company. Let's watch a movie."

"Okay, but at eight-thirty I have to get ready for Yamato's concert."

"Of course."

"So, what kind of movie are we watching?"

"Anything on TV."

An hour later the movie ended. Sora was crying. "It's so touching."

Taichi took a deep breath. "This is the most horrible movie I ever saw. Sora it's boring."

"It's not."

"And is crying for a movie good?"

"I guess not."

"Um, Sora."

"What?" Her tears stopped.

"I haven't seen you all week. So, what did you do?"

"Um… I didn't do anything." She lied.

"You're not good at lying Sora."

"Okay I'm not good at lying, and you don't have to ask me that."

"Fine."

The phone rang. "Hello this is Sora. Who's calling?"

"Hi it's Hikari."

"Hikari!" Taichi looked at Sora.

"Have you seen Taichi?"

"Yeah, he's in my house."

"Could you tell him to come home? My mom needs his help."

"Sure."

"Bye Sora."

"Bye." Sora hangs up the phone. "Taichi."

"What?"

"Your sister told me you have to go home. Your mom needs your help."

"Okay I'll go home. Good-bye." Taichi left her house.

Its seven-thirty Sora got ready for the big concert. "I can't wait to go to the concert it's going to be great." She said to herself.. Sora left the house while she was walking on the streets she got a new message. She got the phone out of her purse her hand was shaking to open that message.

**_Takenouchi Sora._**

**_Do you think that you're going to have the best day in your life? Well you thought wrong, because I'm going to kill you._**

**_Unknown._**

_'I'm going to get killed.'_ Sora thought. She was scared she couldn't move but stood there staring at her phone.

"Sora." A voice said behind her.

Sora closed her phone and turned around and saw Taichi, Hikari, Yolei, and Takeru. Sora took a deep breath. "Oh it's just you. You guys scared me."

"What do you mean? By _'it's just you.'_" Taichi said.

"Nothing."

"Let's go. We don't want to be late for Yamato's concert." Takeru said.

At the concert Yamato got on stage and started to sing. Sora wasn't paying attention on anything the message kept repeating on her head. Sora got tired of thinking about it _'Is it really going to happen or was it just a bad jock.' _She thought. Sora touched her forehead.

"Sora, are you okay? You look a little tired." Taichi said.

"Yeah I just feel a little dizzy that's all."

"Are you going to be okay?" Taichi said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

_'What's wrong with me I wish I hadn't come here in the first place.'_ Sora thought looking at Yamato so he gave her a smile.

Finally the song ended. "Thank you everyone have a goodnight." He said leaving the stage.

Taichi and the other went backstage

"Hey, Yamato." Takeru said.

"Hey so did you enjoy the concert?" Yamato said.

"You did great." Sora said.

"Thanks." He replayed. Sora blushed all of her friends stared at her then she looked away.

"Hey, Yamato." Taichi said.

"Um..." He put his guitar in the guitar case.

"Could you take Sora home? She's a little tired." Taichi said.

"What? Sora are you okay?" Yamato stepped forward to her and touched her forehead. "Sora you're a little hot. Come on, I'll get you home." He took her hand. "Bye guys."

Yamato opened the passenger door for Sora. "Thanks." She said.

Yamato got in the car and started to drive. "Sora you don't look good. When I was on stage you were looking down. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, take your back stage pass…"

"You can keep it." He stopped the car somewhere. "Sora." He took her hand. "What I wanted to tell you backstage is…"

"Yama can I tell you something?"

"Sure . What do you want to say?"

"Well I wanted to take our relationship slowly." She looked down.

"I understand." She gave him a smile.

"So, Yama what do you want to tell me?"

"Well, since you said you want to take our relationship slowly I can't tell you. But, we're only dating." Yamato drove again.

Sora's phone rang. "Hello mom."

"Hi honey. Listen I can't come home today."

"When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow"

"I have to go now. Bye." Her mother hang up the phone. Sora didn't have a chance to say _'Good-bye.'_

"Sora what's wrong?"

"My mom won't be home until tomorrow."

"What? It's not safe for a girl to stay home alone all by herself."

"It's okay."

"No, I'll just call my dad and stay with you."

"I'll be fine."

Yamato took his phone out of his pocket and called. "Hi dad."

"Hi."

"Dad can I stay at Sora's house."

"Why?"

"Her mother isn't coming until tomorrow."

"Okay, but don't do anything wrong."

"Okay I promise." Yamato hang up the phone. And stopped his car. "Here we are."

They got inside the house and sat in the living-room.

"Sora thanks for inviting me over." Yamato laughed.

"You invited yourself."

Yamato put his hand around her shoulders his face got close to her. His lips touched hers. Sora couldn't fight it she kissed him back. He held her hand and pulled away,

_'That was a great kiss.' _They shared the same thoughts.

"Sora."

"Hmm."

"You have to go to sleep."

"Okay. And you'll sleep in the guest bedroom."

Sora leads him to the guest room and she went t to bed.

* * *

**A/N **I feel like no on is reading my story. I want more reviews please...

And if your still not a memeber on my site please sign up by going on my fanfiction profile.


	6. Forgive me for liking you

**a/ n:**I don't own digimon or any of it characters

* * *

Chapter 6:

Sora woke up. She glances at the clock. _'It's one p.m. already.' _Sora thought opening the window. "That's better. The weather is hot today." She changed her cloths and went downstairs. She saw Yamato making breakfast. "Yamato, what are you doing?" feeling embarrassed and disappointed that she wanted to make breakfast before he wakes up.

He turned around. "Morning to you too. Breakfast is almost ready."

"I was the one who supposed to make breakfast." Sora said taking the plates from him and putting them on the table.

They sat on the kitchen table and started eating. Sora took a bit of the omelet. "Wow! This is better than my cooking."

Yamato laughed "I've never tried your cooking but I guess it's good."

"No, no. It's pretty terrible you'll die if you try it."

When they both finished eating Sora washed the dishes and they started watching TV, they didn't say anything it was a comfortable silent. Yamato held her hand and stared at her she turned to face him back.

"You know what I like about you?" Yamato started.

"What?" She wondered.

"You're so honest." He said it softy. Sora looked away blushing. "Sora you're blushing, that's so cute."

A few moments later Yamato put his arm around Sora's shoulder.

"Hey." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Yamato glanced at her.

"I think you should go home your father is going to get worried."

'Sora, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I just want you to go home that's all." Her voice was getting low.

"Did I do something wrong?" he stared at her and put her hair behind her ear.

"No, I just feel I'm being a bother to you."

"You're not." He kissed her on her cheek. When he looked at her she wasn't smiling. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No." she lied.

"Did that jerk sent you a new message again?" Yamato got serious.

"No," she lied again.

"Sora stop it, I know you're lying." He yelled.

Sora couldn't say a word or look at his face. "Sora,…" Yamato said gently. Sora felt her chin lifted up, Yamato saw a tear fallen from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said it with fear that he may yell at her again.

"No, I am sorry. I just want to see every message that jerk send you."

"You… you're not mad."

"No, now I want to see you're smile."

She couldn't but cry. Yamato gave her a hug. "Calm down."

Minutes later Sora washed her face in the bathroom. _'I don't think he'll forgive me like that, I was lying to him.'_ She thought leaving the bathroom.

Sora sat next to Yamato he was watching TV while she got there. Yamato faced her. "Sora could you give me you're cellphone for a moment." Sora handed him her cell. He started to search for that message. "Sora when did that message got sent?"

"Yesterday before the concert." She answered.

"Found it." Yamato began to read the message when he finally finished. "Sora, do you believe it?"

"No," She shocked her head.

"Hey, can you promise me something?" that tone of his voice changed.

"Sure anything,"

"Don't ever lie to me again,"

"I promise,"

"Okay now I'll go home." Yamato stood up and they walk to the front door. "Sora I want to give you something."

"Sure."

He leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss first she was shocked. He pulled her more closer. Yamato placed his hands on her cheeks. _'I don't want to pull away from her , but I have to give her some breath.'_ He thought pulling away. "Good-bye." He said leaving the house.

"That was the best kiss I have ever had." Sora said to herself.

* * *

"Sora..." A female voice whispered.

Sora opened her eyes. "Mom, when did you come back?"

"I just came back. Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

Sora sat politely. "I don't know." She faced her mother. "Where have you been?"

"Just out." Her mother answered.

"Out? Out Where?" Sora wondered.

"Just out." Mrs. Takenouchi said it again.

"Okay. Well I'm going out." Sora stood up.

"Going out? You mean on a date with Yamato." Mrs. Takenouchi raised her eye brows.

Sora turned red. "No I'm really bored that's all."

Mrs. Takenouchi gave her daughter a 'yeah right.' Look. "Okay I believe you." Her mother yawned. "I'll go sleep."

"I can't believe she would think that." Sora said opening the front door she saw Taichi, Takeru. And Hikari. "Hi. I didn't know you guys are coming."

"Yeah, sorry to drop by without calling you." They all said.

"That's okay, come in."

"Thank you."

They all sat in the living-room. "Sora I heard a rumor about you and Yamato, are you two really dating?" Taichi said turning the TV on.

Sora looked away. "Who told you that?"

"Sora you're blushing so that means you two are dating." Hikari said.

"Okay you got me there."

"I can't believe Yamato didn't tell me." Takeru got a little mad.

"That's so romantic." Hikari said almost shouting.

"Hey guys calm down my mom is sleeping." Sora begged.

"It's almost night and your mom is still sleeping." Taichi sad asked.

"She came home a minute ago." Sora said turning the TV off. "Why don't we go to the mall?"

"Takeru we have to get out of here before they make us pay for everything they'll buy." Taichi and Takeru left the house.

"Now we can't go I'm broke," Sora looked at Hikari.

"I don't have money either," She replied.

Sora took a deep breath. "I'm bored."

SILENT

"Why don't we order Pizza?" Hikari Said breaking the silent.

"Remember we're broke."

"Oh right,"

"I want Mimi back." Sora said lying on the couch.

"Sora I know, we all want her back. She's going to come back again." Hikari whispered.

"Thanks Hikari." Sora said giving Hikari a slight smile.

"You're welcome; do you want to watch a movie?" Hikari suggested.

"Sure, but let's call Taichi and Takeru back it's not going to be fun without them…"

"And don't forget to call Yamato too."

Sora stopped. "Yamato!?"

"Yes, is there anything wrong inviting him over?" Hikari wondered.

"No, I'm going to call him now." Sora dialed Yamato's number.

"Hello." Yamato answered.

"Hi Yama. Can you come over to my place." Sora said.

"Why? Your mother didn't come home yet?"

"No she did but Hikari and I decided to watch a movie she's calling Taichi and Takeru too." She giggled.

"Sounds fun I just finished writing a new song for the next concert."

"Okay bye."

"I'll see you then."

* * *

"So, what kind of movie are we watching?" Taichi asked Sora.

"Horror movie." She answered putting the movie in the DVD player.

"Horror!?" Yamato got shocked. "But we have Takeru and Hikari here, they can't watch this." Yamato said holding the cover of the film.

"You know, you're right, Takeru, Hikari." Sora started. "You should leave."

"WHAT?" Takeru and Hikari said.

"Well sorry you can't watch the movie… I have an idea to make it up to the two of you." Sora looked at the young blond boy. "Takeru take Hikari to the movies." She suggested dragging the kids out of the house.

Sora came back to the guys and sat between them, she rested her head on Yamato's shoulder as the movie started.

"Sora you forgot something, right?" Taichi said.

"No, I didn't, did I?"

"Yes, the popcorn."

"Okay, I'll get it." Sora walked off to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taichi said.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato asked facing Taichi.

Taichi gave Yamato a strange look. "About you and Sora, silly."

"How do you know?"

"There are a lot of rumors going on about you two, besides Sora told us." Taichi said smiling toward Yamato.

"Us?" Yamato was lost in the conversation.

"Um…Yeah Sora told me, Takeru and Hikari."

_'Why did she tell them without me? I think me and Sora need to have a little talk.' _Yamato thought.

Sora came back to the living room. She sat between the boys again putting the popcorn bowl on her lap.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

"No," Taichi said taking the popcorn bowl to his self.

"Hey, it's not just for you." Sora pinched him on the arm.

"That hurt." Taichi screamed rubbing his arm.

"You deserve it."

"Shh… the movie is starting." The blond said.

The three began focusing on the movie but Taichi felt like a third wheel after thirty minutes. Taichi got off the couch.

"What's wrong? Sora asked.

"I'm going home… good night." Taichi left her house.

"Did something happen between you two?" Sora asked toward Yamato.

"No,"

"Do you want to continue the movie?"

"We don't have to; do you want to watch it?" Yamato said lightly.

"No," Sora turned off the TV, when she looked at Yamato she found him staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Yamato shocked his head. He moved his arm around her shoulder and stared at her again.

"What?" Sora giggled.

"You're beautiful!" his lips brushed on hers. She ran her hands around his neck. The kiss became deep. _'I'm not ready for this…' _She thought as he reached down and kissed her neck. Sora couldn't breathe.

"Yamato I'm not ready for this." Sora said pulling and looking away.

"God! I'm so sorry I just got a little carried away."

"You don't need to apologize, it's okay." Sora faced him.

"No, it's my fault. Listen I just don't want to hurt you because..." He took a deep breath. "Because, I really like you."

"I really like you too." She replied with a blush.

"Well, I am going home."

"Okay,"

* * *

Weeks had passed fast. Sora didn't get a message from that "Unknown" but it's still fear her every second she think about it.

_'I think the messages are from Jun she's always been jealous of me for being close to Yama. He doesn't even like her. Every time she sees me in public she has to come and bully me. I think my relationship with Yamato Isn't going to lost forever. I obviously like Yamato and he likes me back. I just get really tired every time I see him with his fan girls. I get very jealous when I see him at a party girls are always in our way, it's going to be like this forever, right? I'm in love with him the day we've met in the Digital World. Yamato, do you love me back? I wish the two of us would admit it. These feelings for him have been hidden for years. I want a long-term relationship of Happiness." Sora thought as she fell to sleep._

* * *

**a/ n: **_Happy new year_. I hope you like this chapter I worked hard in it. please **R&R **and visit my website it's in my FANFICTION PROFILE I put some movies for you to enjoy.  
And help me get more Reviews on this story.


	7. Meeting & Break up

**A/N** Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. I had so much going on at school. And it was difficult to write this chapter. HOPE YOU ENJOY.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Yamato notice how Sora was acting around him for a weeks when he asked her to go on a date again she made a dumb excuse. But she doesn't show that in front of her friends so they don't get suspicious. Sora felt like she gave Yamato hell every time he kiss her. She knows that someone is after her but Yamato doesn't want her to ignore him, he'll do anything to make it all go away. School will start in a week and it felt uneasy for Sora, she thought that the UNKNOWN is a girl from Yamato's fan club, or a student from her school. So, Is it?...

"Yamato what's wrong with you and Sora? You just don't seem like yourselves these days." The chocolate hair boy asked the blonde. "Are you hiding something?" Taichi sat in the Ishida's living-room.

"Listen I don't want you to get involved with anything."

"Look, Sora didn't even want to hang out with me today. She said she's busy, but she's clearly not doing anything." Taichi crossed his legs. "So, explain."

"Okay, fine. I'll explain." Yamato ran his hand throw his blonde hair. "Someone is after Sora." He said simply.

"What? Who? Why would someone go after Sora."

"Someone is sending her threaten messages. The sender doesn't like her relationship with me..."

Taichi cut him off. "So either you break up with her or something bad will happen to Sora." Taichi shook his head.

"Break up? We're not even together yet!" Yamato put his self in defence. "I just don't want Sora be uncomfortable being with me, I want her to be happy. I think it's my fault that she doesn't want to hangout with you guys. I think she hates me now, even though she said that she likes me."

"She likes you? That's new." Taichi laughed.

"Taichi I'm serious." Yamato sight. "What should I do?" Yamato asked Taichi for advice for the first time of his life.

"That's easy ask her to be your girlfriend." Taichi smiled.

Yamato shook his head. "I was going to ask her after or before the concert, but she wants to go slowly."

"Oh, so it's a long-term relationship." Taichi smirked.

"Yamato! I'm home." They heard a soft click of the front door. entered the living-room. "Hello Taichi, it's nice to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm great," Taichi responded.

"Yamato I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Taichi it's getting late I think you need to get home your parents is going to get worried."

"Okay, I will." Taichi replied.

"Good night." left.

Taichi faced Yamato. "If you won't ask her to be your girlfriend then I will, but before that is she a good kisser?"

Yamato gave him a long hard glare and shook his head. "Get out!"

Taichi stood up. "But, it you want to see her tomorrow she'll be at the flower shop at 5 p.m."

"Thanks."

* * *

Sora was heading to the flower shop, when she reached it she saw Yamato standing his back against the door. He faced her with a big grinned in his face.

"Yamato? Why are you here?" She walked toward him.

"You don't look too thrilled to see me." He pout.

"It's good to see you!" She smirked and give him a hug. "So, why are you here?" She asked again.

"To buy flowers." They pulled away.

"For who?" She looked nervous.

"For my girlfriend."

What Yamato said made her feel tense and upset._ 'Does that mean he doesn't like me? He a new girl. Oh, this is happening because I was avoiding him. I'm scared that something might happen to him because of me. I really like him. It's destiny for us not to be together.' _ Sora thought as she looked down at the ground.

"Sora. Are you alright? You look ill."

"No, I'm okay." She tried to control her temper. Sora opened the door shop. "So, what are you buying?" The red-head asked him with more courage.

Yamato walked closer to her. "I want a red rose. I think she'll be thrilled because I didn't gave her any."

"Wait here and I'll get it for you."

The blond waited a couple of minutes.

"Okay, here you go that will be 900 yen." She said handing him the rose. After he payed he handed the rose back to her. "What? You bought it, so why are you giving it back." Sora got a little confused by his action.

He smiled. "It's for you Sora." He took her hand and pulled her closer. "I want us to be together. So Sora, would you like to be my girlfriend." Yamato was trying to find the right words to say it. But he turned cherry red.

_'He's cute when he blush.' _ Sora thought. "I don't know." She decided to toy with him. Because he tricked her into thinking he have a new girlfriend. "Your not my best option. You're not good enough for me. I think I'll date Taichi he's funny, sweat, and he has big hair than you do. He doesn't worry about his hair and I can touch it when ever I want. You won't allow anyone to touch your hair. And if I say 'yes' you might care about your hair more than me." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I can't." Sora whispered in his ear. She couldn't help but laugh as she pulled away. "Kidding. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Yamato pulled Sora closer to him by putting his hand around her waist and the other touched her hair. They're faces became closer that she could feel his breath against her skin. "So, do you think Taichi's a better kisser than me?"

"I don't know. But you seem to have kissing experience." Her hand traveled to his hair. Her soft lips met his. Sora began to play with his hair. _'She's not bad for a kisser, her lips teste like cherry. I like it when she plays with my hair like that. Sora I love you.' _ Yamato thought.

Sora decided to pulled away. "Thank you Yamato." She took a deep breath.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"My mom asked me to open the shop and I'm leaving after that. Oh, there she is." Sora pointed.

entered the shop. "Hello Yamato. How are you?"

"I'm good, what about you ?" He smiled.

"Great. Sora you can leave now, have fun. And behave yourselves."

"Okay, bye mom." The couple left the shop. "Where are we going?" They walked to Yamato's car.

Yamato opened the door for her. "My place. My dad's at work and he won't come home for a couple of hours." He went to the driver seat.

Sora smelled the rose her boyfriend gave her. "Okay, but let's go to my place first I need to put this rose in a vase."

* * *

"Taichi wake up. Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Hikari shouted.

Taichi tried to cover him self with the blanket. "Hikari, why are you so noisy?"

"Get the hell away from the couch my favorite TV show is going to start. And I don't want you sleep talking about girls while I'm watching it." She tried to pull him away from the couch but he was too heavy. "If you're not going to your room I'm going to sit on you until you do."

Finally he sat. "I'm so lazy to go upstairs, so I'll just sit here and watch it with you." His hair was so messy and his breath didn't smell too great.

* * *

Yamato and Sora walked to the front door of the Ishida's apartment. "What do you think Taichi's up to tonight?" Sora asked.

"I think he's sleeping, or watching TV he doesn't like to get away from the couch on vacation." He said as he opened the door. Theye sat in the living-room. "Wants some juice?" He offered.

She nodded and left her. Sora looked around as her phone rang it was a new message.

_**Sora Takenouchi.**_

_**If you want me to stop threatening you meet me behind your flower shop at 11 p.m. tomorrow. Don't tell anyone or this won't stop. And if you won't meet me break up with Yamato, or you'll live in hell.**_

_**Unknown.**_

Sora put her phone away. _'Break up with Yamato after we got together!? Because I wanted to be with Yamato I have to be threaten and the only thing would stop this is to break up with Yamato, or meet...' _Sora looked down at her knees and a tear fell down to her cheek.

"Sora, are you okay? Why are you crying?" He said as he let down two glass of orange juice on the table.

She wiped her tears with her hand. "It's nothing, I just have something in my eyes."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "No, you're just making an excuse. Now tell me what's wrong?"

She turned to face him. "I told you there's something in my eyes."

"Lair, what's wrong?" He looked carefully in her eyes.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. "I like you."

"So, my charm works out even if I'm not around you." He gave her one of his best grinned.

"Yes, Yamato I cried because you weren't around me and I missed you." She answered as they pulled away.

"I'm glad I make you happy." He replied.

"Ishida I don't like your ego."

The couple began to watch movies. After that Sora asked him to take her home. Mostly because she want to think if she wants to meet with the _'Unknown'_ or break up with her boyfriend.

Yamato parked his car and faced her. "Sora, why do you want to go home that early? We were having fun." He pout.

Her hand reached his cheek. "I'm tired and I want to take a nap and didn't want to sleep in your apartment."

"I would enjoy watching you sleep."

Sora shrugged. "Good-bye." She kissed him on his cheek and got out of the car.

* * *

Yamato walked to the living-room and found something on the couch. "It's Sora's phone." Yamato picked it up and looked for a new text message. When he read it he was disappointed that Sora didn't say anything about it.

_'So, when she cried she was thinking if we should break up after we got together. I wonder if she's thinking about meeting up with the one who's threatening her. I need to talk to her.'_

Yamato left the apartment heading to Sora's house. He rang the bell. Her mother opened the door.

"Hello Yamato, why are you here? It's kind of late."

"I need to talk to Sora?"

"I'll get her then. SORA IT'S FOR YOU!" She cried.

left them alone. "Yamato, why are you here?"

"We need to talk." He paused. "Let go to the park."

When they arrived.

"Yamato, what do you want to talk to me about?" She rubbed her arm with her hand.

"How could you not tell me about the message that was sent today?"

Sora couldn't look an him. "How did you find out?"

"You forgot your phone."

"And you just looked in it! How could you? I don't even look through your things." That made her angry.

He held her hand. "Sora I had no choice but to look on your phone you were acting weird lately and you've avoided me for weeks. How do you think I feel? MY GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T TRUST ME. You know that hurt." He pointed at his heart. _'Does she wanna break up?'_ He sight. "So, are you going to break up with me? Or you're gonna meet..."

She shook her head. "I want to be with you." She paused. "Yamato I love you."

He gave her a weak smile. "I love you too." Pulling her to his embrace.

_'Did we just say that? I can't believe I doubt he was in love with me before. But when he said it I felt like no one can stop me from being with him. So either if I meet the Unknown or not, it won't stop us from loving each other. I've fallen for him faster than I thought, maybe it's his charm. But I have to meet the UNKNOWN so I can find who it is.'_

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N. **If i have any spelling mistakes or missing words please let me know, because I have Dyslexia.

I want to get. Many reviews for my fic. And if you have any suggestions please send it SOON, i don't know what to write for the next chapter. **R&R**


	8. Being contagious

**A/N. **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been thinking about the chapter and I hope you like it. And if anyone out there have Twitter please follow me, It's so unfair my Tweets are more than my followers. Also follow me on Tumblr. It's all in my profile.

Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Being contagious.

Sora thought about her relationship with Yamato and decided not to go. Because no one should interfere with the couple, it's not anyone's business to force someone to break up with their lovers. Even if Sora got hurt as long as she was with Yamato she felt safe. But one thing Sora didn't think about is what if Yamato got hurt; will she'd be grateful being with him all this time?

Yamato wouldn't mind staying with her, but the two doesn't know where destiny is taking them.

Hikari called Sora and Yolei to go to the mall it's been so long since the girls seen each other; Yolei spying on Ken so she could see if girls aren't after him because he's a quite a soccer player even though his not better than Davis, he still have the looks. Hikari was spending a lot of time with Takeru believing in having a new level more than friendship transform into a relationship. Sora was still confused of what's going to happen to her even though she thought Yamato and her was taking it too fast, she felt safe being with him.

"So, Sora, you haven't talk about what you and Yamato been doing for the past few weeks." Hikari asked. The three girls were sitting at a coffee shop in the mall.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Nothing really happened." Sora blushed looking down.

Yolei crossed her arms looking at Sora playfully. "Oh really?" wasn't yesterday your confession?" Yolei said.

Sora gasped. "How did you know?"

Hikari poked Sora on the shoulder. "We have our ways.

Sora sighed. "You were spying, weren't you?"

"It was so romantic!" Yolei and Hikari exclaimed.

Sora's eye's winded in shock and her face heated with red color. "He not so loud... shh." She tried getting the girls to calm.

They all laughed loudly and they all sighed for relaxation.

Sora smiled to Hikari. "What about you and Takeru?"

"Well, after I saw your confession yesterday I... I asked him... out!" Hikari's face turned to a light shade of red.

Both Sora and Yolei stood up and exclaimed. "Really?! What did he say?!"

"Shh.. sit down." The girl did as Hikari said. Hikari sighed in relief. "He accepted."

"Wow, I've always known you too fit together perfectly." Sora said. "You know I think you two are going to get married right after high school. Right Yolei?" Yolei nodded.

The two girls laughed making Hikari blush darker.

"Okay, okay! Off the subject." Hikari got annoyed. "What about you Yolei?"

Now Yolei was feeling depress. "I don't think me and Ken fit together, because every time I spy on him his in the school's soccer field."

Sora smiled widely. "Stop spying on the boy and go ask him out, he won't know how you feel if you keep spying."

Yolei pout. "Well, did you do that to Yamato? Are you the one who asked him out?"

"Oh, well, ... He's the one who asked me out. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me from the back covering my chest with his arms and said 'Sora will you go out with me sometime?' and I accept his offer." Sora started day dreaming.

Hikari waved her hand in front of Sora's face. "Hey Sora, where are you going? La la and."

"No maybe it's Sor Sora land." The two girls laughed at Sora and she hasn't notice.

* * *

Yamato wanted to buy a present so he called Taichi, Takeru, and koushiro to the mall.

"Hey, Yamato what do you think about this." Taichi said pointing at Final Fantasy XIII-2.

Yamato narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's what I want to give Sora. And besides why did you drag me here?"

Taichi groan. "Okay if you're not going to buy it for Sora then buy it for me Yamato, because I'm broke." Taichi begged.

"Okay, if you guys aren't gonna help me, I'm going to buy the gift myself." The blond got annoyed.

"Well, she didn't exactly tell you to buy her a present." Takeru explained.

Yamato gave his brother a sly smile. "Well, that's what made Hikari disappointed, you didn't get her anything."

"WHAT!" Taichi grew in anger. "You and Hikari are going out."

"Well, not really going out." Takeru said nervously.

"Then what do you call it? A girl who asked a boy out but they're not really going out." Yamato spoke and that made the younger boy blush.

"WHAT! Hikari is the one who asked you? HIKARI KAMIYA!" Taichi shouted and everyone in the mall heard it.

* * *

Sora blanked. "Hikari did you hear that? I think I just heard Taichi shouting your name."

Hikari shocked her head. "No, maybe you heard it wrong."

"I think so, I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face." Sora left the store she was in and went to the ladies room. Looking at the mirror she looked kind of tired. _'Do I feel okay? My head hurts a little, maybe I should take a pill.'_ Sora thought as she took the pills out of her purse and the bottle of water. After taking the pill. _'I think I should go home and rest. I don't know why I don't feel good these days.'_

Sora turned around to see Hikari. "Sora, you were taking a long time, I came to check on you, do you feel okay?"

Sora shocked her head. "Not really, listen I'm going home you two can stay here and have fun." Sora gave her friend a weak smile and left.

While Sora was heading out of the mall she bumped into a guy, she was about to fall on the ground but he catches her. Sora opened her eyes and her eyes met his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yamato, what are you..." She couldn't continue he dragged her as fast as he can to his car. "Yamato what's wrong." Yamato didn't say anything they just got in the car and Yamato drove away from the mall. Sora looked behind from the window to see Jun running after them. _'Oh, that's why.'_ Sora giggled.

"What's so funny?" Yamato wondered.

"You and your fans mister rock star." Sora said between her laughter.

Yamato grinned widely. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Sora put on her seat belt. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Anywhere you go?"

"Flirt. Is your dad home?"

"No,"

"Great, then let's go."

When they arrived Yamato sat on the couch putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

Sora did as she was told. She felt his lips touch with hers but she wasn't responding at all so Yamato had to break the kiss.

"What's wrong Sora? You okay?" He asked worried.

She shook her head and looked down. "Have you thought about... You know..."

He only smile. "Sleeping together." Was his answer.

Sora nodded and held Yamato's hand dragging her fingers between his. "Do you think we're ready?"

He was taking a deep look in her eyes. "Sora, I think I'm ready because I've done it with another girl before, but you're special to me I don't want to hurt you if you're not ready and if we do it and you didn't like it it'll proof that I'm not too good for you. But it's gonna be your first time and I don't want you to get all nervous, your heart will melt, beat, and race if we did it."

Sora pout. "But, Yamato it's not wrong I love you. I want my first tome to be with you, you don't have to think seriously about my feeling." She told him.

Yamato's face inched closer, their lips could touch. Sora blushed and cleared her throat. "See you're blushing and all nervous now." He whispered. He was about to kiss her when he saw her close her eyes waiting for the kiss he smiled and kiss her forehead instead.

Her eyes shot open as he pulled away. "That's not fair." She wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him hardly on his lips. Yamato was surprised at first but he came to his sense and kissed her back. Putting a hand on her waist and the other cupped her cheek pulling her to his lap. Sora played with his hair and brushed her lips against his. For a few moments he thought Sora was doing all the work and he's not, so he laid her on the couch. Sora moaned his name but he cutted and kissed her on the lips moving to her neck kissing it hardly and licking her soft skin Sora gasped. He moved his hand to her breast and the other under her shirt, running his hand to her stomach then her ribs. Moving his lips with hers again Sora felt her heart beat up and race so fast tears came out of her beautiful ruby eyes and all of her body was shivering.

Yamato pulled away and looked at her he sat straight and helped her to sit too. "Sorry Sora but I guess you're not ready yet." He hugged her to his safe arms. She was crying all over his shirt.

Sora shocked her head. "No, I'm ready Yamato, why did you pull away? Why didn't you continue?" She said hitting him lightly on his chest and crying.

"I did it for you sweetheart, I told you I don't want to hurt you. Sora you're beautiful, cute, adorable, and smart and you're the only girl I cared about like that. I didn't feel like this toward another girl before." Sora had stopped crying.

She pulled away looking at his icy blue eyes. "You have really beautiful eyes Ishida." Sora grin.

Yamato smirked goofy. "Really? Yours are more beautifully than mine." Making Sora giggle.

She looked away and sighed. "Sora, what's wrong?"

Sora narrowed her eyes than looked at him. "I'm starving."

He blushed putting his hand behind his head and rubbing his hair. "Sorry for not hosting you."

"It's okay, why don't we go and have some pizza."

"Okay my treat."

"Who told you I was paying anyway." Sora walked first to the door and Yamato glared at her and sighed then walked to catch on with her.

* * *

Sora entered at a pizza restaurant. It was getting darker. Sora saw Taichi, Hikari, and Takeru sitting on a table. Taichi was screaming. "Don't ever touch my sister, don't even kiss her, don't have sex with her, and if you do use a condom. Hell no! You guys aren't supposed to be with each other! It's not right you to are just friends!" The chocolate haired cried out loud.

Sora ran to Taichi hitting his head. Yamato was just staring.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Taichi turned around. "Oh, it's just you Sora and blondie."

"What do you mean _'it's just you'_ ? Don't you miss your best friend?" Sora opened her arms for a hug Taichi stood up and hugged her. Yamato glared at Taichi when Taichi saw the looks Yamato was giving him he sucked his tongue out. Taichi pulled away and he was looking at Sora's neck.

Sora blanked. "Taichi, what are you staring at?" Sora wondered.

"Sora, is that a Hickey?" Taichi pointed at Sora's neck.

Sora gasped and covered the mark. Turning to Yamato and glaring at him with her firing red eyes. "Yamato! You gave me a damn Hickey? Why didn't you tell me?"

The blond got nervous. "Well, it was obvious when we were doing it." Yamato grin like a kid.

Their friends all gasped. "You too slept with each other?"

"Of course we did." Yamato said hugging Sora from behind and giving her a kiss on her rosy cheeks.

Everyone sat on the table and ordered their pizzas. Taichi still screaming at his sister and Takeru about why they can't be together. Sora and Yamato just kept listening, laughing, eating and flirting. Takeru and Hikari were uncomfortable because of Taichi. When they all finished eating Taichi said he's going to take his sister home not wanting Takeru to make a move on Hikari. Taichi and Hikari had left.

Takeru looked at Sora and Yamato. "Can you believe him?"

Yamato and Sora stood up. "Well, sorry Takeru, but I need to get Sora home."

The younger blond sighed. "Anyway I'm leaving too." Takeru left so did Sora and Yamato.

* * *

Sora and Yamato walk down the street Yamato was holding Sora's hand. The redhead was quite. Looking at her watch it was 9p.m. _'Even though I don't want to breakup with you Yamato I think I should go so I would know who was sending me these hates messages and want to get rid of me.'_ Sora stopped walking so did Yamato. He looked behind to see her looking down. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she could face him.

"Sora, you alright?" Giving her a warm smile she didn't smile back.

"Yamato, do you think I should go?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Go where?" He was confused and forgot.

"I mean if you don't wanna breakup I think I should go and meet whoever it is, right?" She pressed her lips together.

"I don't want you to go, but if you don't something bad might happen, so I'm going with you."

"Okay, we have to be there at eleven it's too early, what do you wanna do?"

"Is your mom home?"

"No, I don't know why she always close the shop early and come home early, but now she close it and doesn't come back till morning."

"In that case let's go to my place dad won't be home for a few days."

When they arrived at the Ishida's the apartment was dark Sora felt sorry for Yamato it was like living by himself. Yamato and Sora they both were in his room sitting on his bed. Both were silent and didn't know what to say. Yamato looked at his girlfriend and gave her a cheesy smile that made Sora laugh.

"Hey, what's wrong with my smile? I think it's perfect."

"Don't worry you have a cute smile, you just smiled suddenly and that made me laugh." She explained.

"Well you're so cute when you laugh." He gave her a compliment.

She blushed. "Stop it you flirt." She hit him with a pillow.

"Ouch, my hair."

"Don't worry it still looks great."

"It better be." He glared at her.

Sora stood up. "I think we should go now." He nodded and held her hand they both walked outside the apartment.

* * *

When they arrived behind the shop it was 10 : 45 no one was there as they expected. Sora and Yamato were hiding behind the shadows looking carefully who might be the _'Unknown'._

Yamato looked at Sora. "Listen if he or she comes out stay here and I'll take care of it"

"But.."

He placed his finger on her lips. "I'll feel terrible if something bad happen to you."

"Oh that's so sweet."

"I know I am."

"Not you, just your words." She looked away and gasped.

"What's wrong?" He wondered.

"Look," She pointed. "There is Akira, what is he doing here."

"I don't know, you stay here and I'll go talk to him."

Yamato walked to where Akira was standing.

"Hey Akira, long time no see."

Akira faced him. "Yeah, it's been so long since you've been hanging out with your chick all the time. I wish she was dead." Akira gave Yamato a death glare.

Sora watched from where she was hiding and was stunned. _'What's gotten into Akira? ... Is he? ... Norway!'_

Yamato couldn't believe it was Akira who's saying this. "Akira what's gotten into you?"

Akira mocked. "Like you don't know, you're been skipping all these band practices just so you can spend time with this stupid redhead."

Yamato got angry. "So, you're the one who's been sending Sora..." Yamato shouted but was cutted.

"Yes, I'm the one who's been sending her these threat messages. It's not just band practices I have my reasons." He shouted back.

"Why? Why Akira? What other reason?"

"It's none of your business." Akira walked away.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N. **Thanks guys I hope you liked this chapter **R&R.** Don't forget to leave a **review. **Please!


End file.
